The purpose of this study is to evaluate the translation of the Checkpoints Program, an evidenced-based, parent-oriented teen driving intervention, for state wide adoption in Michigan using a sustainable delivery mode that could be adopted and institutionalized by other states. Motor vehicle crashes are the leading cause of death among 16-19-year olds. Methods of increasing the safety of teen drivers and their teenage passengers are greatly needed and vigorously sought. Electronic monitoring devices show promise in increasing teen safety, but their effectiveness with teens has not been tested;therefore, this approach is not evidence based. To date, only two programs have been shown to effectively enhance teen drivers'safety: Graduated Driver Licensing (GDL);and the Checkpoints Program. GDL has been repeated evaluated and is effective, but GDL restrictions are difficult for Police to enforce. The Checkpoints Program has been successfully delivered to parents in trials conducted through motor vehicle licensing offices and in driver education classrooms, and shown to effectively increase parental restrictions on teens'initial driving and decrease teens'risky driving and violations. The Checkpoints program helps parents effectively monitor their teen's driving, including adherence to GDL restrictions such as driving at night and/or with passengers. Given Checkpoints'effectiveness, now is the time to identify a quick and efficient process for disseminating it to large audiences sustainable approaches that other states can adopt. The World Wide Web is an effective, efficient, and inexpensive tool for rapidly distributing health information, and is a promising tool for states to use. Coupled with an effective promotional program, Web-based distribution of Checkpoints could be an ideal tool for states in reducing teen crash risk. This study will develop a program that includes a strong promotion plan and a Web-based Checkpoints Program, and resources to assist parents in implementing the Checkpoints with their teen drivers. The following aims will be addressed: 1) Develop the promotional plan and materials, and examine the adaptability and fidelity of the Checkpoints Program when it is disseminated over the Web;2) Identify parental, organizational, and program administration factors related to the dissemination, implementation, institutionalization and health outcomes of a web-based version of the Checkpoints Program;3) Measure the additive effects of sequentially implemented promotional program modes and practices on the dissemination, implementation, institutionalization and health outcomes of a Web-based version of the Checkpoints Program;and Measure the feasibility and sustainability of the promotion in terms of the economic costs associated with promotion of the dissemination, implementation, institutionalization and health outcomes of a Web-based version of the Checkpoints Program.